


Changing Perception

by awayfromsight



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jack Knows, Jealous!Bedelia, jealous!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awayfromsight/pseuds/awayfromsight
Summary: Hannibal accompanies Bedelia to an event, but spends too much time in the presence of someone else for her taste.





	Changing Perception

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction (in English) and pretty much the first thing I've ever written outside of college stuff, so please be kind?

She should not have let him talk her into this. Attending these kinds of social events was tedious enough in Bedelia’s eyes since to her, they were nothing more than long winded opportunities for her colleagues to show off their wealth. Being forced to attend such a gala in honor of her parents did not help matters either, no matter how much Hannibal promised to make it as pleasant for her as possible. And promise he did. But this really was the final straw. Grinding her teeth and tightening the grip on her champagne flute, the blonde watched on, as the curly haired reporter, whose name she had forgotten within seconds when Hannibal had introduced her earlier, threw herself at her patient. 

“Well, someone’s enjoying themselves, aren’t you Doctor Du Maurier?“ Agent Jack Crawford smirked, as he moved to stand next to her. “Not too pleased with Ms. Lounds newest person of interest?“  
Ah, yes. Freddie Lounds was the name she’d had failed to remember. The gossip blogger who knew no bounds, as was evident by her hand on Hannibal’s arm and the doe-like look of adoration she gave him. 

“I don’t know what you are referring to, Agent Crawford. I am merely here to support my parents. What- or whomever Hannibal chooses to do to occupy his evening is completely his choice. It is none of my business.“ If she just repeated these words often enough, she might even start believing them, Bedelia thought to herself. “Really? I was under the impression that the two of you had…arrived together?“  
“And you would be right in that impression, but Hannibal and I are friends and colleagues, nothing more. He offered to accompany me tonight, because he is aware of how much I loathe events like this under normal circumstances.“ He really did know her well, didn’t he? He knew what her favorite wine was, her favorite book, how much she secretly liked Christmas and that she had gotten a tattoo on her wrist during her semester abroad in France when she was 21. 

He payed attention to her like no one had before, he listened and he cared. Their therapy sessions had always been lead by her curiosity about him and the phenomenon of his “human veil“, as she had once referred to it but his interest in her and his persistence to keep seeing her was what had brought them together in the first place. It had brought them here tonight as well. Hannibal had spied the invitation for the gala on her kitchen counter when she had been busy selecting the wine for them after their session and inquired on whether or not she would be attending.

“I’m afraid I do not really have a choice in the matter,“ she had sighed while reaching for two glasses from the cupboard, “my mother is being honored by the host and has informed me in no uncertain terms that my attendance is mandatory.“  
“Your sister will be there, too I presume?“ How he had remembered that she had a sister was a mystery to her. It had been months, maybe even years since she had mentioned her to him.  
“Oh no, she is excused, because she is “taking care of the heir of the Du Maurier name“ as my mother so lovingly reminded me.“ The smile on her face was nothing even close to joyous. It felt strained and painful. She poured them both a glass of wine, a white this time, and handed him a glass.

“Forgive me for saying this, Doctor, but I think your mother should learn to appreciate both of her daughters equally. You are an accomplished woman in your field, I would not just let anyone know my darkest secrets.“ She had almost laughed at that. There was no doubt that Hannibal valued her as his therapist but she was under no illusion that she knew his darkest secrets. She had serious doubts that anyone knew those. And yet, she had appreciated the sentiment more than she cared to admit.

He had taken another glance at the letter. “I received an invitation to the event this morning. If you want, we could attend together? Simply as colleagues, of course. No strings attached.“  
“I’m sure there’s someone you would rather spend your evening with, Hannibal. I have been told that you are quite close to Alana Bloom?“ Bedelia mentally congratulated herself for not sounding as jealous as she had felt at the thought of him seeing the brunette professor. 

The man in her kitchen smiled as he sipped his wine “Alana is just a colleague, Doctor. We both work closely with Will and the FBI, nothing more.“  
She couldn’t help but feel a little relief when she heard those words.  
“I’d still like to accompany you if you let me, Bedelia. Being with a friend might make the evening more bearable.“ She had to refrain from accepting immediately and took a sip from her wine as she pretended to contemplate. Spending the event with him would certainly make it enjoyable and maybe even keep her mother and her incessant matchmaking at bay. 

“I’d love to, Hannibal. I might actually make it to the end of the night if I have someone to talk to.“  
They both smiled, knowing too well how long galas like this one could be. Suddenly she had found herself almost looking forward to the night in question.

“Doctor Du Maurier? Are you alright?“ She felt a hand on her shoulder and was pulled out of her musings. “I apologize, Agent. I must have gotten lost in thought.“ This should not happen, she berated herself. Any and all feelings or thoughts about feelings for the man standing across the room in his perfectly tailored three piece tuxedo were something the psychiatrist had learned to suppress a long time ago. Or so she made herself believe. “No worries. I just said that the grip on your glass and the look you keep giving Ms. Lounds would suggest otherwise but it’s not really any of my business.“ The FBI Agent seemed really proud of his deductive skills, no matter how inappropriate their results were.

„No, it is not. Excuse me, Agent Crawford.“ Bedelia emptied her champagne, handed the glass to a passing waiter and made her way over to Hannibal and his now widely grinning conversational partner. She would never go as far as to lay any claim on him but if she had to watch the bottle-dyed redhead bat her eyes for one more second, she might just burst.  
The gown she had chosen for the occasion was a deep crimson, the fabric flowing around her like blood and fire, making her look even more feral as she made her way over to where the reporter was still clutching to him like a leech. The fact that red happened to be Hannibal’s favorite color on her was a complete coincidence. At least that is what Bedelia would tell whoever would think to ask her. As she made her way through the crowd of rich old men and their unrealistically beautiful dates, a voice to her left made her stop in her tracks. 

“Bedelia, darling! There you are, we have been looking for you.“ She had to physically stop herself from rolling her eyes.  
“Mother. I’m sorry, I did not mean to avoid you but I was about to…“  
“Nonsense, come here. I have been waiting all night to introduce you to a lovely gentleman. Frederick?“ she turned to the smirking man next to her, “This is my eldest daughter Bedelia. She just so happens to be a psychiatrist as well.“  
He stepped forward. “I am of course familiar with you and your work, Doctor. Rather impressive, I would say. Frederick Chilton, I’m the general administrator of the Baltimore State Hospital. You could say I run the place.“  
He grinned wider and moved to kiss her hand but Bedelia felt no need to let go of her clutch purse and stiffly smiled at the condescending nuisance across from her. Her mother had tried to set her up with some of the most tediously boring men she had ever met before, but to this day none of them had been as openly arrogant as this one. She could smell his cologne from three feet away and had no desire to get any closer to him, for she feared the scent might cling to her forever.  
“Thank you, Doctor Chilton, but I am afraid that this introduction has to be cut short, I was just…“  
“Coming to find her date for the evening, as she promised me a dance. Weren’t you, Doctor?“

Hannibal had appeared out of nowhere and rested his hand on the small of her back. How he had managed to pry himself away from Ms. Lounds and find her at just the right moment, Bedelia did not know and she found that she did not particularly care either. She had probably never been happier to see him. “Exactly. I’m sorry but promises need to be kept. If you’ll excuse us.“  
She looked to the man next to her, as he moved to lead her towards the dance floor, his hand never leaving her back, his eyes never leaving hers.  
“I’m glad I found you in time, Bedelia. I would not want you to spend more time with Frederick Chilton than absolutely necessary.“ How uncharacteristically rude of him. It was unlike Hannibal to speak ill of a colleague, much less in such a public setting.  
“I would not have had to spend time with him at all, if you had not been otherwise engaged with that reporter.“ Why she decided to even bring it up was lost on Bedelia. He could spend time with whomever he pleased, even if it was with a low life reporter or, as it was often the case, an emotionally crippled patient of his who preferred to buy his wardrobe at stores specializing in outdoor attire and beef jerky. It wasn’t any of her business.

The subject of her thoughts seemed slightly amused by her remark. “Doctor Du Maurier, you wouldn’t happen to be in a sour mood over Freddie Lounds, I hope? She was merely trying to get information on the FBI’s most recent homicide case.“ He moved his hand from her back to her waist as they reached the dance floor, which was already filled with couples dancing to the orchestra’s music. “Don’t be preposterous, Hannibal. It does not suit you. I was merely commenting on the fact that she seemed rather interested in you.“ She sincerely hoped that it sounded more convincing out loud than it had in her head.  
“Not me, merely my Intel, I’m afraid. Unlike Doctor Chilton, I believe. Both he and your mother seemed rather keen for the two of you to meet.“ Bedelia was surprised to find a glaring expression on his face as they started to move across the floor in perfect synchronization, both to each other and the melody.  
Doctor Du Maurier sighed as she straightened her hand on his shoulder, “Yes, the day my mother stops trying to set me up with what she thinks are potential suitors is the day Hell freezes over. No matter how disinterested I am in her advances. Or theirs, for that matter.“

“Your mother merely wants you to be happy. An interest we have in common.“ Hannibal looked down at her, for even in her high heels he towered over her. “Even though I disagree with her methods.“ “What would you suggest? Professionally speaking of course.“ Their conversation was moving into dangerous terrain, she thought to herself. One always had to tread carefully when navigating around Hannibal, but matters of the heart were almost impossible to sail through and for both parties to remain unscathed.  
“You are a intelligent and strong minded woman, Bedelia. I do not think you need any assistance when it comes to finding someone worthy of your time.“ He seemed almost sad when he uttered those words. As if he tried and failed to conceal disappointment with a compliment.  
The music of the orchestra changed to a slower waltz, prompting both Doctors to step closer to each other.  
“Your words in my mother’s ears, Hannibal.“ She sighed, both of them smiling slightly.

It occurred to her that she had never been this close to him before. They had always kept somewhat of a professional distance, more out of necessity than anything else. Having this little space between them, his left hand on her waist, his right one holding hers, reminded her why she had to suppress her feelings for him as much as she could. And why his conversation with Freddie Lounds had bothered her so much. Just as much as her conversation with Chilton seemed to have bothered him. That realization triggered something in her that she really rather wished it hadn’t.  
“Why do you care about my happiness, Hannibal? Surely, whether or not I am in a relationship is of no consequence to you?“ He almost missed a step. Apparently she had struck a nerve.  
“I have told you before that I feel protective of you, Bedelia. I only want the best for you.“  
“And that is obviously not someone like Frederic Chilton?“  
If she hadn’t been talking to Hannibal Lecter, she would have sworn that the noise he had made after that was a snort.“No, most certainly not. Chilton is a pathetic excuse for a psychiatrist, much less a man.“  
She had definitely struck a nerve.  
“It is so unlike you to speak ill of another person, Hannibal. What is so special, or rather unspecial about him?“  
He stopped moving near the edge of the dancefloor but he did not let go of her. “You are right, I apologize. But I think it must be the circumstance under which he was introduced to you, Bedelia. To think of Frederick anywhere near you leaves a bitter taste in my mouth.“  
The psychiatrist looked at him curiously, a look she was all too familiar giving him from their sessions, urging him on.  
“I must admit that I did not offer to accompany you tonight solely because I know how much you dislike these events. I selfishly thought that I might be able to change your perception of me.“  
As uncharacteristic as it might have been for her, as much as it went against everything she had been determined to do earlier tonight, she decided to throw all caution in the wind. “Change it to what exactly?“  
She never got a reply. 

Hannibal had leaned down to kiss her, letting go of her right hand to place it on the other side of her waist and pulling her ever so much closer.  
It barely took her a second to reciprocate, moving her lips against his and placing her hands on either side of his face. In that moment she could not imagine ever stopping kissing him like this. Her alarm bells were ringing, saying that they shouldn’t do this, not in public, not in front of her mother and colleagues, but everything else inside of her felt like she had been set on fire. Bedelia decided she could not bring herself to care about her own reservations or anyone seeing them when she felt him smile into the kiss, just before they broke apart. Whatever made her assume she could suppress her feelings for him was long gone. Bedelia had not been this happy in a while. Maybe ever. He moved his head up slightly, pressing his lips against her forehead, causing her to smile as well.  
“Well… Consider my perception changed.“


End file.
